(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to data entry terminals in general and more particularly to point of sale terminals which can be readily converted from an integrated configuration to a distributed configuration and vice versa.
(2) Prior Art
In order to satisfy the different requirements of the market place, data entry terminals are often made available in either a non-modular integrated configuration or a distributed configuration. A non-modular integrated terminal has all of the terminal main components (keyboard, display, printer, electronics, etc.) either in a common housing or at least connected together as one unit. A distributed terminal usually has the components disposed in close proximity to one another, but in a non-cluster configuration. For example, the main electronic unit is located at one place, the keyboard in another place, the display in still another place, and so on.
A customer usually determines his business needs and orders a terminal having the configuration which fits those needs. Generally, the distributed configuration provides the customer the widest range of choices since it can be arranged in the way he feels is most efficient for his particular operation. Of course, if a customer believes that his business needs are best served when all the terminal components are in a stacked arrangement, then that customer would select an integrated terminal configuration over a distributed configuration.
Once the customer elects either an integrated configuration or a distributed configuration, he is stuck with his choice. He cannot readily convert an integrated configuration to a distributed configuration or vice versa. Of course, he may purchase a different configuration to replace the one that no longer suits his needs. However, purchasing a new configuration is not a satisfactory alternative since it increases the cost of doing business to the customer and ultimate consumer. Moreover, the availability of only two configurations which do not allow a customer leeway to reconfigure as his business needs change places an undue restraint on the customer.
Providing two types of terminals (integrated and/or distributed) is also costly and inconvenient for the manufacturers. In the first instance, two different products have to be developed and maintained. Spare parts for both types have to be stocked and service personnel have to be trained to maintain both types of terminals.
Manufacturers have attempted to meet the requirements for both distributed and integrated configurations by providing a partly integrated terminal and a partly distributed terminal. U.S. Pat. No. 4,208,081 is an example of the manufacturer's offerings. In the patent the keyboard can be configured as a standalone unit with a cable connecting it with the other components of the terminal or the keyboard can be nested onto a common housing which supports the other terminal components. In order to provide the standalone or nested configuration, a recess with vertical guides and a protruding electrical connector are placed on the common housing. The keyboard unit has complimentary guides and a connector which mates with the common housing connector when the keyboard unit is slipped into place along the guides.